Fanny and Nicky aka Rachel Berry's Ferret's
by BrokenCliche
Summary: Her Daddy bought them for her when she was five, but her Dad didn't think they were hygienic, but even at five years old Rachel Berry had been an aspiring actress in the making and one look at her pouting lip & tearing eyes had him agreeing to anything.


**A/N: **Did you all know Rachel had ferrets? Neither did I until I checked the official Rachel Berry GLEE twitter. QAnd this was born. Anyways, enjoy it if you read it =) (Reviews are also nice.)

**Disclaimer: **I own Glee about as much as I own these imaginary ferrets.

o O o O o

Her Daddy bought them for her when she was five, but her Dad didn't think they were hygienic, but even at five years old Rachel Berry had been an aspiring actress in the making and one look at her pouting lip and tearing eyes had him agreeing to anything. Sure, most children got dogs or cats as pets, but ferrets were so much more fun and they loved her just as much as she loved them. She'd called them Fanny and Nicky, after Fanny Brice and Nick Arnstein from the hit movie '_Funny Girl_' – her Daddy had bought it for her fourth birthday and she could quote it from scratch from four years and twenty-nine days, it would have been sooner, but there were two days when the movie had went missing and she had cried relentlessly, only for her Dad to find it in his study of all places.

Rachel told Fanny and Nicky everything, what she had for dinner that day, how she was going to be a star, where she kept her spare cookies. They were her best friends and they stayed that way for years, because Rachel Berry didn't _need_ friends when she had her ferrets. There were no need for play dates or sleepovers because Rachel could play with Fanny and Nicky anytime she wanted and they stayed in her room so it was like a yearlong sleepover anyways, and she didn't care what Quinn Fabray or Santana Lopez said, she wasn't a freak without any friends. Plus, Brittany, the tall girl in her class had ducks and no one made fun of her because of that. Though, looking back that was mostly because Santana threatened to punch anyone who dared to even look at Brittany wrong.

They were there with her through pre-school, middle school and had started high school with her and Rachel loved them to death. They listened when she sang and never complained about her long and verbose speeches on how insufferable Quinn Fabray truly was, but then again they also didn't point out the look in Rachel's eyes when she spoke Quinn's name, which might have been helpful and stopped the blind panic Rachel had dove head first into when she realized that maybe she didn't hate Quinn, but maybe she liked her, as in_ like_ liked her.

So it was only natural to try and steal her boyfriend.

Finn had taken one look at her ferrets and recoiled in disgust and asked if they had rabies. Rachel was sure she saw Fanny roll her eyes and that Nicky had huffed in annoyance before she had crossed her arms, glared at Finn coldly and showed him to the door.

Noah thought they were cool and spent way more time with them than with her, which gave Rachel time to think about Quinn and what she would rather be doing with Quinn than what Noah had originally planned before his eyes had lit up in an entirely different way than she was used to seeing upon him entering her bedroom. They didn't work out but she was exceedingly amused at Noah's attempt to ask if he could come over and visit them. She'd agreed and he'd left grinning.

It was one of Mr. Schue's group bonding activities that finally got Quinn in her room and the whole hour before the girl turned up, she had been pacing back and forth in her room and Fanny and Nicky were watching her every move. When she'd heard her Daddy open the door downstairs and send Quinn up to her room, Rachel was sure she was _thisclose_ to having an actual panic attack and looked hopelessly at her ferrets for help on what to do, but they just looked back at her, seemingly smirking at her dilemma.

When Quinn had knocked on her door and Rachel had asked her to come in, Rachel wasn't sure she remembered how to breathe and she was positive she wouldn't have remember if Quinn hadn't looked to her left and saw Fanny and Nicky and grinned and whispered _'Those are so cool.'_ It was the only time Rachel had ever willingly bailed on a Glee assignment, and she had to admit, sitting talking to Quinn about anything and everything as they sat petting the ferrets, wasn't a bad way to pass the remainder of the day.

It turned into a habit that she didn't see coming, Quinn would come over sometimes after school and they'd hang out and play with both ferrets until it got dark and sometimes Quinn would look over her shoulder as she left and smile at Rachel in a way that would make her heart flutter. It was only natural for their weekly hang outs to evolve into movie nights and sleepovers and Rachel could honestly say finding the real Quinn Fabray under all the layers she hid behind did nothing to deter Rachel's crush, no, it only made it stronger.

But Rachel was resigned to soldier on and settle for the friendship Quinn offered. Even if there was a time where she almost swooned when she walked into her room and found Quinn talking to Fanny and Nicky. Friendship was safe and kept Quinn in her life and she wouldn't risk that, even though every time she wondered aloud if Quinn would ever feel the same as she did, it seemed Fanny and Nicky were nodding their head 'yes'.

The kiss came as a surprise, and Rachel was almost sure Quinn had kissed her solely to shut her up, because she may have started on a rant about how despicable Sam was for carelessly breaking up with Quinn without any explanation on the matter. Then again, Quinn may have kissed her because she was the one who had broken up with Sam and that she'd developed feeling's for her that she'd been trying to deny for the longest time, but being around her so much was making it harder to deny until she just couldn't stand it for one more day. Rachel was pretty sure it was the latter, but she didn't find that out until a little later when they finally pulled apart to talk and a handful more kisses.

In retrospect, Rachel really should have listened to her ferrets when they were nodding yes, they'd never been wrong yet.

But they'd really have to get a cover for that cage when both she and Quinn were partaking in activities that were a little more than PG-13.

There were just things ferrets shouldn't see.

Or hear, but Rachel hadn't thought that in depth.

It was like they could never look her in the eye again, and Rachel never knew why.


End file.
